Chained
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: Four universe have collided bring Kakashi, Steve Rogers, Iroh of the Fire Nation and Piccolo together! Now the four warriors must fight by one each other to save their homes but can the four cooperate long enough to do so? Just read the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chained **

**Chapter 1 **

**The Gathering **

**Avatar Universe **

"Ah nephew how is it being Fire Lord?" Iroh asked as he poured himself tea for himself and Zuko.

"Stressful I am seriously starting to doubt that you wanted me to be Fire Lord because of all the damn paperwork and peace meetings, The Earth Kingdom wants nothing more than the Fire Nation to go into complete and total economic frailer and total elimination of her people" Zuko sighed as he sighed another paper that talked about another group wanting to take him off the throne.

"Think of it this way nephew, a sailor might be stressed in a storm of storms but for every move he makes is another he takes forward" Iroh said as he took a sip of tea.

"What the hell does that mean?" Zuko shouted as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Zuko! How dare you use that language inside my home!" Katara shouted from the door way, who was eight months pregnant.

"Your suppose to be in bed!" Zuko stated as he stood from his seat.

"And you told me you were going to stop cursing!"

"You stubborn bastard!"

"Me stubborn? You're the one who is walking around with the hair of the Fire Nation in your womb and not getting proper rest!"

"Spoiled bastard!"

"Water present!"

"Hot tempered idiot!"

"Barbaric women!"

"Hot hunk of man!"

"Enchanting woman!"

At that moment Zuko and Katara embraced each other in a fiery kiss of passion and love. Iroh just stared at the couple and sighed in love remembered his late wife.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Zuko and Katara said as they held each other. Iroh smiled more before an intense paid arose from his stomach and straight to his heart.

"Uncle we decided that our first child if he is a boy should be named after you…Uncle? UNCLE!" Zuko shouted as he saw Iroh clutching his chest and tears falling from his eyes. Before Zuko could even touch him Iroh vanished in a blinding red light.

"Uncle…"

**Naruto Universe **

"For the last time Naruto I am not approving any more Ramen Bars! I don't care if you're going to be successor I'm behind on my own coronation as Hokage, I'm behind on approving Sasuke and Sakura's wedding, and not to mention my sexy and wonderful wife is keeping home late every morning for early morning sex" Kakashi said as he lazily looked over another sheet of paper.

"But Kakashi-sensei! I have to walk half way across the village I have to get a bowl of ramen!" Naruto wined as he stood in front of Kakashi wining.

"It's not my fault you and Hinata got married and you moved into her clan home which is far away from your favorite ramen stand but I'm not preparing a new one so your happy!" Kakashi shouted "That's why till your twenty-one Sasuke will take my seat incase of an emer…" at that moment a intense pain filled Kakashi's body and he disappeared in a green light.

"Damn it Kakashi! That's just like you to show off a new jutsu in mid-sentence!" Naruto shouted as he stormed out of the office.

**Marvel Universe **

"Bucky for the last time I don't want to be Captain America right now or ever, I rather keep working with my Avengers right now and I just need to figure out my role in this world" Steve Rogers or now known as Super Solder.

"Damn it Steve take the damn shield!" Bucky shouted as he threw the legendary shield into Steve's arms.

"Look Bucky I know this mantel is stress full but you're the only man I trust as Captain America, please Bucky" Steve said as he tried to hand Bucky the shield.

"Fine" Bucky said as he reached for the shield.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Let me take this real quick though" Bucky said as he took his hand and reached into his pocket. "Hello Natasha…yes I know I have been gone for awhile…for the last time we need to have one good night of just holding each other and…yea that does sound better" Steve Rogers just laughed as he looked over the shield.

"Hello old friend, I hope Bucky is treating you well" Steve said as he slid his hand over the surface of the shield.

Soon a pain flared up in Steve's body, and soon a blue light engulfed Steve Rogers and shield.

"Okay Cap I'll take the shield if I can barrow your old…Steve?"

**Dragon Ball Z Universe **

"Demon Wave!" Piccolo shouted as a wave of yellow energy came flying towards Gohan. Gohan barrel rolled to avoid the attack before returning the attack with a Super Kamehameha.

Piccolo flew to the left before letting off a low chuckle.

"Good Gohan your getting quicker, but that's not good enough! Shock Wave!" Piccolo shouted as he put both his hands in front of his body and a invisible wave of energy at Gohan.

"What did you…ARGH!" Gohan shouted as the wave of energy shot his body sending him into the ground below.

"Though your still not powerful enough" Piccolo said as he floated to the ground.

"Damn Piccolo that was painful!" Gohan said as he rose from the ground. "I'm glad we decided to train this hard after Majin Buu"

"Yea now let's see you dodge…hurk!" Piccolo cried out as he fell to the ground to his knees in pain.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted but in a yellow light piccolo disappeared.

**Elsewhere **

"Oh my head" Iroh said as he rose from the ground "And not to mention my chest, worst heartburn I have ever had, and I should know" Iroh chuckled as he started to look around his surroundings.

He was standing on a dead island flouting in the sky with dead trees on it. Several cracks were around the grey island almost making the island look as though it could collapse. The sky was blood red with black clouds.

"Very eerie place even for the Sprit World" Iroh said as he looked around. Iroh stepped to the side of the island seeing that if he was to fall over he would fall forever for there was no ground underneath the island.

"Very peculiar" Iroh said as he stroke his beard. He moved to the center of the island. Iroh took a deep breath before he sat down and started to meditate.

"A human who sits down and collects his thought different from what I have seen" a gruff voice said from above Iroh.

Iroh looked up to see a green man flouting right above him in a turban and shoulder pads with a long white cape.

"You're an interesting man up there, by any chance do you know where I am?" Iroh asked smiling widely.

"I'm afraid I don't I have flown around here for almost an hour but I have no idea where we are, and it always seems to bring me back to this island" Piccolo said as he floated down beside Iroh.

"I see…by any chance did you see a place for tea?" Iroh said laughingly before he saw the grim look on Piccolo's face.

"Your cracking jokes? We don't know where we are and your making jokes?" Piccolo shouted as he looked down upon the older man.

"Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood. So make jokes and be marry my new friend for that is the only way we can survive" Iroh said smiling again.

"Impossible humans" Piccolo said as he walked to the side of the island. "But if you're here others should soon be arriving as well"

"Your right and there's one now" Iroh said as he pointed towards a blue light to revile Steve Rogers in his new Super Solder uniform with his two handguns and shield.

"Ugh…my head" Rogers said as he started to lift himself off the ground only to helped up by Iroh.

"Take it easy, that first step is a dozy" Iroh chuckled as he helped the man to his feet.

"Who are you?" Rogers asked as he cracked his neck and started to stretch a little.

"My name is Iroh of the Fire Nation, I am the owner of a tea shop named the Jasmine Dragon" Iroh said chuckling as he sat down on a rock nearby wiping the dirt off his robes.

"Steve Rogers also know as Captain Am…Super Solder" Rogers said as he remembered that the mantel was not his anymore.

"Ah, you have moved on from the military? Good for you! You can only learn so much before hatred and violence consumes you" Iroh said smiling once again. "And how about you my…new friend you have not told us your name"

"Piccolo" Piccolo said as he continued to watch the obis of the new world.

"Ah what a wonderful name I once was able to play the piccolo but now I mostly stick with singing and you?" Iroh said as he reached into his sleeve to fetch a tea cup.

"There are only three of us" Rogers said as he took a seat next to Iroh.

"Hatake Kakashi Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village" Kakashi said as he flipped pages in his book.

"What the?" Rogers said as he spun around and pointed his gun at Kakashi. "When did you get here?"

"Me? I've been here for a little bit but I didn't feel like intruding on such a nice get together" Kakashi said happily while smiling through his mask.

"Great we've got a Tea Shop owner, and solder, a ninja and me how could this get any worse" Piccolo said as he walked over to the group.

"If you ask if it can get worse it will. The sprits are funny that way" Iroh said as he reached for some tea leaves in his robes to also bring out a kettle. "Now would anyone like to join me for tea?"

"Are you kidding me? You're going to drink tea while we could be in mortal danger as we speak?" Piccolo shouted as he saw Iroh gather sticks for the fire.

"Hold it buddy we don't become enemies right now do we?" Rogers said as he got in-between the two men" Kakashi just chuckled a little bit till an sensed a presents.

"Did feel that?" Kakashi said as he jumped from the tree still in full Hokage uniform". The three looked over at him till Piccolo also felt the energy levels.

"I do, it's an army!" Piccolo said as he started to look around to see where the attack was coming from. Rogers also took a fighting stance and looked around.

"Hmm…an army vs. four men, well I hope you men are strong because I can't protect you from an entire army" Iroh said as he also got into ready position.

"Trust me old man I won't need your help" Piccolo said cracking a small grin of amusement.

"Please don't say old man it makes me think of my age" Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai.

"Shut up and pay attention" Rogers ordered as he looked over his surroundings.

Soon a thunderous noise could be heard from around the once quite and dead world and soon an army of well over a thousand men came charging in from all sides.

"This could get messy" Kakashi said as he leaped into battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Iroh, Kakashi, Steve Rogers, and Piccolo looked into the eyes of thousands of lizard men who had swords and shields at hand. They were covered in armor and it seemed that archers were taking places and giant lizard men started to advanced.

"Thousands of creatures against four men this does not look good to me" Iroh said as he watched as the lizards got closer.

"Nothing I can't handle" Piccolo said as he flew head first into the battle causing several large explosions killing hundreds of lizard men in single blasts.

"Well it seems he has things under control but I should give a little help" Kakashi said as he created a hand signal "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Kakashi said as several Kakashis appeared and charged into the battle.

"I guess that leaves the rest to you and me" Rogers said as he backed up to Iroh so the two stood back to back.

"I guess so but not to worry it seems our new green friend should be able to take care of most of them" Iroh said as he watched Piccolo use another devastating energy attack to blow up more of the lizards.

"Well I hope you were not chosen because of your tea making skills" Rogers said as he charged at a upcoming lizard with his shield in hand.

Iroh just chuckled a little bit before he started to firebend like the Ultimate Master he was. The fire was golden like a true firebender showing off his mastery of the element. The fires ate away at the lizards turning their bodies to ash.

"Wow" Was all Rogers said as he dove into battle. His shield collided with one of the lizards faces shattering the bones within it killing him instantly he then turned at lighting speeds kicking another one in the neck breaking it before he charged straight towards one of the gigantic lizards.

Steve Rogers was a six two man with a great build facing a two story tall lizard with strength unimaginable swinging a sword as long as two football fields, but this did not faze the Living Legend of World War II. Rogers threw his shield at the beast hitting him in-between the eyes. The beast fell backwards dropping his sword nearly squashing Steve but he rolled out the way before drawing his two guns and firing several shots. The bullets not as effective of as the indestructible shield made the beast rage with anger making his moves rash and ineffective to Rogers cutting mind, which was able to interpret the best of Nazi Generals plans and find their weak points. Rogers was able to catch his shield as it came back to him and jumped onto the lizard's knee. Rogers punched the knee with might with shield at hand breaking it with a sick crunch bringing the beast down. As it started to fall Steve jumped from the knee and taking a grenade from his belt threw it into the creature's nostril. When it exploded it gave out a shriek of pain, and as it did Rogers threw his shield into its mouth going straight threw the neck several it's brain roots killing it.

The other three warriors looked at Rogers as he raised his shield and charged into another battle. Iroh who saw his own nephew who was almost like his own son change into a man who had the spirit of a firebender, the willpower of a earthbender, the flow of a waterbender and the heart of a airbender, had never seen such a normal man fight and kill a creature ten times everything he was and still win.

Piccolo saw the swift moves of a Rogers had never seen anyone but a Super Saiyan move with such grace or power. Not even Gohan his star pupil had never done anything like what Rogers just did. He saw Gohan change from a helpless boy to a powerful warrior and he thought he would never see anything that amazing ever again till that moment in which Rogers took down that beast.

Kakashi, one of the most powerful ninjas in his village or even his world, able to use the Sharingan and able to master's the Mangekyou Sharingan, created his own jutsu, and marry the untamable Anko had never in all his life witness such power. A normal man with no help from anything but his own body was able to take down something that would have had taken him at least three jutsu to kill with nothing more than a shield.

Steve Rogers had no time to think of his heroic action if he could even call it that. He might have been made for war, and symbol of America's greatest victory he didn't like to take lives. In fact he hated it the only reason he had killed that creature because he had not time to subdue it or even that he could, he knew that he could kill it and now he knew he can kill the others who charge him, but now he had to kill the others to protect himself and his new allies.

As the after effect of Rogers heroic victory faded, Kakashi went full out on the Lizards. His clones had disappeared either killed or called back but Kakashi was full of energy. To long had he been trapped behind that desk, to long he had to hear completes, to long he had to wear a uncomfortable Hokage gown and hat! Kakashi threw the clothes to the ground reveling his old Jōnin outfit. A lizard tried to stab Kakashi with his sword but Kakashi jumped out of the way and then throw two Kunai into the creature one stabbing him in the heart and the other in the head. Kakashi then whirled around to punch one in the sternum before taking both of his hands and break the lizard's neck. He then jumped back and threw more kunais hitting all his opponent with killing accuracy. He then did a backwards flip dropping paper bombs which went off when they hit the ground. When Kakashi landed he saw a large shadow come over him. He was able to jump back in time to see a gigantic sword hit the ground. He looked up to see another giant lizard ready to kill him. It swiped at Kakashi who did a frontward flip over the blade, he then dashed to the left as the monsters fist came down. Kakashi threw a kunai at the beast but it did not even scratch his skin. The beast tried again this time drawing another blade and swung them around widely. Kakashi jumped back far enough that the blades would not hurt him.

"Chidori" Kakashi said as lightning gathered in his hand and with his other lifted his forehead protector to revile his Sharingan. As if he was lighting Kakashi ran right toward the beast. It put up both its swords for protection but the Chidori broke right thro both and straight into the creatures heart. Sparks of lighting went through the creatures body before it fell over dead.

Kakashi landed next to it and pulled down on his glove "Okay who's next?"

Another fireball erupted from Iroh as it destroyed another Lizard Man. The smell of burning flesh was nothing new to Iroh as he kicked a lizard who got to close and sent a fire ball through him. Though Iroh had to admit it had been a long time since he had killed anyone. The last time he did was the day before his son died a day that still haunted him because the boy he killed look no older then Lu Ten. Another wave of arrows fell from the sky which Iroh shot a wall of fire at turning them all to ash making in rain like black snow. Iroh rolled over toward where his tea was being prepared and took a drink of it. Then Iroh started to breath fire like a dragon destroying all the lizards that were in his path. The fire danced on their skin making it burn and melt away the skin. Once he was out of breath Iroh jumped into the air and fired several fireballs creating several explosions. He then activated the chakra in his feet so he could fly. He sent down a wave of fire destroying more lizards. Then the ground started to rumble from underneath him, Iroh looked up to see another gigantic lizard wanting to attack him.

"I'm sorry that I must do this but you left me no choice" Iroh said as blue fire started to erupt from his fingers he moved his fingers lightly and soon lighting erupted from his fingers and lighting erupted from his fingers and struck the lizard shooting right through him killing the lizard.

"A little too easy but yet again all that training in prison made me a lot stronger" Iroh chuckled as he continued to firebend.

"Great we have a convicted tea maker, a super human, and a ninja who control lighting" Piccolo said as he again created another explosion with little to no effort. Piccolo landed on the ground and started to use his lighting fast martial arts on the ill trained soldiers. They swung their swords sloppily hoping that it would hit him, unfortunately to them they never did or if they did the swords would break on his skin. He then turned around and unleashed a wave of energy disintegrating everything in its path. He then jumped into the new open space and powered up one of his most powerful attacks.

"Hellzone Grenades!" Piccolo shouted and from his hands thousands upon thousands of yellow balls of death. The Hellzone Grenades sought out every lizards warrior and exploded on contact killing each one, and turning each to ash. Even the gigantic lizards got holes blown through their chests killing them.

The other warriors looked over at Piccolo who had smoke rising from his hands.

"That wasn't so hard" Piccolo said as he cracked his neck. Iroh just put his hands inside his robes and sighed in relief. Kakashi just sighed as he drew his book out and started to read again.

"What were you thinking soldier?" Rogers said as he walked up to Piccolo and stuck his finger right in his face. Piccolo just looked down at him darkly and turned away.

"I'm talking to you" Rogers said as he stared up at the dark Namek. Though Piccolo was taller than the human in front of him he could not help but feel a little intimidated after seeing what he could do by himself.

"I can control a lot more energy then what I just did, now if you have nothing else to say get out of my face or I will show how much energy I can truly control" Piccolo said while letting some of his ki loose so small energy flames grew around him.

Rogers looked around the flames around Piccolo but did not even have them register to him, he had fought the entire German Army and he was not about to have some hotheaded green man undermined his authority. The two warriors looked at each other with the intent to fight with all there might within seconds. A gloved hand gripped tightly at the leather of his shield. A green hand started to have small beads of energy flow into it. Seconds became hours, minutes become years, any second the tension could…

"Would anyone like some tea?" Iroh said as he started to poor Kakashi a cup of tea.

"Again old man no one wants…"

"Is that Jasmine? I haven't had that since I was stationed in the Philippines" Rogers said as he sat in the circle with Iroh and Kakashi.

"What? No! Are you all insane? Those monster could be coming back! And…and…your sitting around drinking tea?" Piccolo shouted with pure annoyance in his voice.

"A army may fight well for days without rest, but when a peace is at hand a soldiers cannot rest they will turn on one another and lose a battle within seconds" Iroh said as he took a sip of tea.

"I swear I heard Patten say that" Rogers laughed as he too took a sip of tea"

"Insolent humans" Piccolo said as he walked over to the fire and got into a meditating position.

The four warriors sat around one another only saying small words with no real conversation for almost over an hour, none opening up to one another for fear it would come back to haunt them.

"Congratulations of winning you round in the…what the fuck?" a loud booming voice said from the sky but stopped when he saw not a blood drenched battlefield but four men drinking tea.

"Who's there?" Steve shouted as he shot up shield at hand.

"Revile Yourself!" Piccolo commanded as he gathered energy into his hands.

"Come out" Kakashi said as he got into a fighting position.

"Would you care for some tea?" Iroh said as held up the pot.

"Are you addicted to that crap?" Piccolo shouted as he turned around to see Iroh holding the pot. "I swear to Dende you are a fool! Offering everyone your damn tea!"

"Silence!" The voice rang throughout the dimension. "I am a being with unlimited power far beyond the comprehension of your universes! My name would make your minds explode so just call me Bob!" The voice rang again.

"Bob?" The four warriors said in unison.

"Bob the Almighty! Or just Bob, I am a very laid back…god? I don't know" the voiced boomed throughout the dimension.

"You've got to be kidding me" Steve said as he hit his forehead and sighed "Somehow I know Reed Richards is somehow behind this"?

"Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four? I looked at him and the rest of the heroes in your dimension but you stuck out like every single one of your universes" Bob said having his thunderous voice.

"You chose us from our universes? Out of all of the Z-Fighters you chose me! Why not Goku, Vegeta or even Gohan?" Piccolo shouted in a confused rage.

"Ah but they did not have what you have! Piccolo you were once of the most feared villain in the world but now because of a small child one of its greatest heroes. Also unlike the others you always train to improve yourself though it seems at times useless but you preserver without fear" Bob said as a Golden light casted on to Piccolo.

"Hatake Kakashi, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. A star student since the day you enrolled in the Academy, even when your father committed suicide you persevered to become the best of the best. When you finally found friendship it was too late. Though he bestowed not one gift but two, the sharingan and giving you the ability to let people in" and at the moment another golden light came and shined upon Kakashi.

"Iroh of the Fire Nation. You changed your own destiny in a way that was almost inconceivable for someone of your birth and fame. The Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation, famous General who almost conquered Ba Sing Se. But you turned the tides of fait when your son died, you learned how to Fire Bend with true passion, traveling to the Sprit World to find your son, and taught your Nephew how to be a true warrior and in turn you truly ended the war of one-hundred years" again a golden light shined upon Iroh.

"Finally you Steve Rogers, or should I say Captain America, a champion of champions in your universe, you changed your entire destiny because of your love for your country and her people. You fought off an entire army with only the peak of human ability in a world of super humans who have more power than the four of you combined. After dying you came back to help your country once again though not as Captain America but yourself" the last Golden light shined upon Steve Rogers.

The four warriors stood in Golden Light restoring their health to full health.

"Now let's see if you can survive"


End file.
